


Hot Chocolates In Autumn

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Babies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, timebabies, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River and her wife take their baby girl out for a walk.





	Hot Chocolates In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> for Fran, who never fails to squee over my fics and is my constant cheerleader-love you! xx

September had always been River Song's favourite month of the year. It signalled the beginning of Autumn, and then Winter- her favourite holiday was Christmas.

That year, it was extra special. River Song and her wife looking forward celebrating Christmas with their first child- Andromeda Willow Song. She had been born in early February, and at 7 months old she was already crawling around.

River was sat at the kitchen table, Andromeda on her knee. The Doctor sat opposite them, reading the paper.

They'd settled on Earth for a while, wanting to keep their child safe.

Andromeda placed a sloppy kiss to her mother's cheek, River smiled at this and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately.

Andromeda’s hair was red, like her grandmother's, and curly like River’s. She had her grandfather's nose and the Doctor's eleventh self's chin.

"Darling?" River asked her wife.

The Doctor set her newspaper down and smiled at her wife and child. "Yes, my love?"

"I was thinking that we should take Andromeda out today perhaps?" The other woman suggested. "We need bread, milk, and teabags."

"That's a good idea, we need some groceries." The Doctor nodded.

Andromeda had been conceived just before the Doctor had regenerated, and although it had taken her a while to re-adjust to her surroundings, and the fact that she was a woman, she was happier than ever with her wife and their little girl.

The pair had decided to settle on Earth for a while, wanting to protect their daughter. They were inhabiting a little cottage in a small Welsh town, and the Tardis was safely parked in the garden.

River finished her cereal and stood up, placing the baby on her wife's knee. "Look after her for a bit, would you? I'll go and get dressed."

"Okay." The Doctor responded, stretching up to give her a kiss. "I love you too."

River quickly got dressed into a T-shirt, her favourite purple woolly jumper, jeans, and boots.

When she got back downstairs, she heard the TV playing in the lounge.

Slowly, River Song made her way into the living room.

CBeebies was playing on the TV, and the Doctor and Andromeda were on the sofa together.

The baby girl was nestled in her mama's arms, transfixed on the TV. The Doctor was half looking the telly, holding her daughter steady and scrolling through her phone with her free hand. She'd had a go on Yasmin's and was totally convinced after half an hour playing Candy Crush that she just had to "buy one of 'em amazin' devices!"

So, River had bought her wife a Samsung. Of course the Doctor almost broke the thing after the first week, so River had ordered a personalized one-a simple case with covered the screen, and on the front of the case was a photo of Andromeda and River.

"Hello." River said.

"Hey." The Doctor greeted her as she sat down next to them. "Shall we go in a minute?"

"Let's wait for the Clangers to finish, she loves it." River decided.

Her wife shuddered. "Creepy pink overgrown rats if you ask me."

"Hey, they're cute." The other woman countered.

Andromeda, meanwhile, picked that very moment to fart. Loudly.

"Well, that's what she thinks of our conversation, clearly." River chuckled.

A while later...

"No Doctor, you are not having a coffee. You're hyper enough!" Said River.

The couple were out for a walk with their daughter, and had just come across a coffee stand.

"Okay." The older woman replied, pouting. "Hot chocolates for the both of us then, and juice for Andy?"

"Yes. And a lemon muffin for me." River decided.

The Doctor purchased the treats, and snapped a photo of Andromeda gazing up at the golden leaves on the trees.

River took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed happily. "Mmm. Almost as good as sex."

Her wife blushed. "Not in public Rivah! And certainly not in front of our child, you cheeky sod!"

"Whatever you say, darling." The other woman responded, pushing the buggy with her free hand.

The Doctor took her arm with her free hand. "Love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

A few minutes later, the wind began to blow and leaves fell from the trees.

The two women stopped for a minute to admire the spectacle.

"Y'know, for everything we've seen, every planet we've saved-nothing compares to the beauty of an autumn leaf. Each one is beautiful and unique, just like you, me, and our little girl." The Doctor said, picking Andromeda up and kissing her on the head, then River on the lips.

"That is very true, my love."

**The End :)**


End file.
